


Wiccan But Not

by Stormchild



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three years since Billy was kidnapped. They’ve finally found him, but something isn’t right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/ Based on the cover of YA: Dard Reign #4.

Her hands are on his hips, her lips on his mouth. It feels good, kissing her. It’s soft, sweet, and gentle. It feels wrong - No! It feels right, so right. The way she fits perfectly between his shoulders. It’s familiar, very familiar. They’re been like this for a long time.

“I love you,” she says.

“I love you, too,” he responds.

It feels wrong. Off. Something isn’t right.

She whispers a few words in his ear, words that aren’t in English, and suddenly all doubt vanishes.

“Come along, my dearest. We must be off. We hath places to be. If we do not leave anon, we shalt be late.”

Her fingers trail up his body to press against his chest for a few seconds.

“When we return, I shalt show thee what you have been waiting for,” she smirks.

“Yes,” he breathes against her lips.

He pulls her close to him, her breasts pressing hot against him through her tiny uniform.

“Now.”

His fingers start moving up her skirt to the leg of her lace panties.

“Not now, we can’t!”

“Yes, now.”

He can’t explain it, but it has to be now. Something is going to change soon and not in a good way.

There’s a loud bang, a door being kicked down, a loud should of, “Where is he?”

He lets out an irritated sigh and his hands glow blue. He’s ready to fight. He doesn’t necessarily want to, but what he wants is irrelevant.

“Let’s get this over with.”

++++

 _It’s been three years since I’ve seen you. It’s been three years since you were kidnapped, taken right in the middle of battle. And I felt it, Billy, felt that something was wrong. I didn’t see it, though, and now you’re gone._

 _Everyone else thought you were dead, but I never gave up._

 _But Billy, Vision found you! You were on the news. They said you were robbing a bank but baby, I don’t believe it. I know you better than that. You’re too good for that sort of thing._

 _I miss you so much. The plane ride is almost unbearable. I keep biting my nails and pacing until Hawkeye throws a pen at me._

 _“Settle down,” she says. “You’re making nervous.”_

 _“What if we don’t find him?” I ask. “What if it was a shapeshifter? Or what if he’s dead?”_

 _Oh God, what if you are? If you’re dead, I don’t know what I’ll do. Finding you is the only thing that’s kept me going all these months, all these years. If you’re gone, I have nothing left. Yeah, saving the world and protecting people is great and all, but I can’t keep going home to an empty bed every night. I can’t keep being alone like this. Everyone thinks that I can just move on. Maybe Kate and Eli did when things didn’t work out between them. And sure, Vision manages just fine without Cassie. It’s not the same for me. You are everything to me. I’ve tried moving on._

——

He stands in front of the intruders, his hands glowing blue. She said she felt them approaching.

“Leave now,” he advises, “and I won’t destroy you all where you stand.”

They stare at him, looks of horror on their faces, especially the blonde’s.

Green skin pulled over hard muscle. Blue eyes moving over my body, lighter than hers. Silver hoops through ears. For a split second, he pictures himself running my tongue over them.

“B-Billy?” He stutters out. “Billy, it’s me, Teddy.”

His eyes narrow.

“Leave now or else,” he repeats.

“Billy, it’s us!” The girl in purple says. “The Young Avengers. Don’t you recognize us? We’re your friends.”

“The Avengers are no friends of mine!”

Lightning falls at them from the ceiling. The black one cries out and they manage to avoid the few bolts. He pauses and repeats himself. The girl pulls an arrow and slides it against her bow.

“Something’s not right,” the black one says.

“You think?” The green one snaps.

“I have had enough of this,” he says. “I have no desire to fight you, but I will if I–”

“Billy!” He hears her scream.

He turns towards the sound. Something has gone horribly wrong, he can feel it. Who are these people?

The green one’s hands on his body stop him from leaving. He hits him and sends him flying back against the wall. He barely catches the one in purple from the corner of his eye before he’s knocked down and out.


	2. 2

__

_You look so small in the large, empty room._

 _  
“Are the chains really necessary?” I ask.  
_

 _“I’m afraid so,” Tony says._

 _His eyes are hard. I don’t think he ever recovered from watching Captain America die. He’s the only person I could talk to about losing you._

 _You’re back now, but you’re not the same. You’re not the same Billy I fell in love with. You’re older, of course, but that’s not all. Your eyes are hard. You look… cruel, almost._

 _“Any word on when the Scarlet Witch will be here?” Eli asks._

 _Tony sighs._

 _“I was just about to bring that up. Turns out they won’t be able to bring her for a few weeks.”_

 _“What? Why not?” I demand._

 _“Security breach, it’s standard protocol.”_

 _“Is there anything you can do?”_

 _“Afraid not. I did get to talk to her, though.”_

 _“Well? What did she say? Is there anything we can do to help him?”_

 _“Well, you can calm down, for starters.”_

 _I take a few deep breaths and wait for him to go on._

 _“She said that since it is the Enchantress we’re dealing with that it’s more than likely she used magic to screw with his head.”_

 _“Makes sense,” Kate says. “Is there anything we can do until she gets here?”_

 _Tony looks me straight in the eye, not at anyone else, when he speaks._

 _“According to her, the longer he’s like this, the screwier his head’s might stay.”_

 _“So what can we do?”_

 _“We have to break him.”_

++++

The blonde one walks into the room and sighs.

“Hey, Billy. Do you remember me?”

He gives no response.

“Please tell me you do. If you don’t… I know you’re in there somewhere, Billy.”

He gives the dirtiest glare he can muster, exhausted from trying to escape using magic to no avail.

“Where is she?”

“She can’t hurt you.”

“Release me!”

The blonde one’s expression saddens.

“Billy… I’m so sorry, baby. I really don’t want to do this, but… it’s the only way to get you back.”

The blonde one’s body changes until he’s the green one and he hits him hard enough across the face that he actually cries out and he tastes blood on his tongue. He spits out a curse and the green one hits him again on the opposite side. This time, the chair topples over, dragging him down with it. The green one breathes deeply before kicking him in the stomach. He tosses his head back and screams. The next kick lands on his ribs. At least one of them cracks, if not breaks. He manages to keep quite this time. He won’t scream. He won’t give the green one the satisfaction of hearing him beg for mercy.

The green one breaks the chains that are keeping him to the chair and throws him against the wall. He can practically feel the blood vessels under his skin breaking. His skin is starting to burn. It’s too hot and too tight and the green one is approaching.

——

 _I cradle you in my arms, my poor, fragile Billy. I must have broken at least three of your ribs, cracked a few more. Your nose is bleeding but that didn’t break. Your wrist, tiny compared to mine, isn’t so lucky._

 _I kiss the side of your head and beg you to forgive me._

 _“Teddy.”_

 _My name, that’s all you say. It’s the only thing you’ve said since you started screaming my name a few minutes ago. I saw it, I saw you change back into my Billy, not the person that Asgardian bitch turned you into.  
I feel your fingers curl around the fabric of my ripped T-shirt. I had hoped that you would be okay without me having to hurt you. I just couldn’t do that to you as_   
_myself. I don’t think I could ever look you in the eye again if I did. Could you even be able to be around me when I have the same face I hurt you with?_

 _“Teddy.”_

 _I kiss your shoulder. All the height and breadth you seemed to have before is gone now, gone with all the dark looks and angry glares._

 _“Teddy.”_

 _“Billy.”_

 _You lean further into me and sigh. I place my hand gently on the small of your back. I know I should take you for medical help, but I just want to be with you for a few more minutes. No-one’s going to come. I asked them to leave.  
No matter what happens, you’re my Wiccan._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
